Harry Potter: Bleached
by Sesshyfluffballofevil
Summary: Harry Potter has searched the world to find opponents who can satisfy his lust for battle. Now, he has found a strange cat in Japan, who might lead him to a well of opponents.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Yes I'm starting up another story. I need to get these ideas out of my head so that's what I'm doing. This one will focus on Harry Potter in the Bleach world. Not really sure if he'll become a Shinigami, but he'll definitely be paired with Yoruichi (Perhaps more, depending on you guys). Completely disregard book six. This story begins a two weeks before Ichigo's ten day training period with Urahara. Also, if anyone could send me information on what each squad of the Gotei 13 specializes in, I'd be grateful. Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

Harry Potter: Bleached 

Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived. A boy, who, at the age of one had (temporarily) defeated the dark lord Voldemort. That was sixteen years ago. Now, he had just done it again, permanently. The dark lord was once again dead by his hand. Two years of intensive training had transformed Harry from a small, scared, schoolboy into a cold, powerful, killing machine. Now that his enemy was dead, and he didn't know what to do.

Every powerful enemy that he had was dead or captured during the war. This was a problem because he had grown to love the thrill of battle. More than love in fact. Harry Potter was addicted to battle. But with every enemy who could entertain him gone, he became bored and irritated. He _needed_ to satisfy his lust, and to do that he would need to fight and kill. But he couldn't exactly turn on his own comrades now could he? Not like they could challenge him anyway.

So he had resorted to traveling the world, looking for opponents. The search had yielded only a handful that entertained him for mere moments before they died. His latest trip had led him to Karakura, Japan. As soon as he had arrived he had felt the evil air that blanketed the place, and gave a small grin. This town might hold something worth his while.

Indeed, so far it had. The first day he arrived he had been attacked by strange creatures with white masks and holes in their chests. Most had been somewhat strong, but only a few had lasted more than two minutes. But the town had given him more fights than any other so he decided to stay for a while.

After a few days he had felt the power of a strong opponent. Strong enough to give him a good fight. So he had sought out whoever it was, and found a boy with orange hair, in black Japanese clothing, fighting a, what he had so graciously dubbed 'strange white-faced bastards with holes in their chests'.

The boy finished the fight quickly, and then left with a raven-haired girl. Harry however, went into full-research mode and began to follow the pair. Over the next two days he discovered that the boy was Kurosaki Ichigo, and the girl was Kuchiki Rukia. The most interesting thing was that they were Shinigami. But the sad fact was that the boy's power was completely unrefined. Without training the boy would never be able to challenge him.

So here he was, nearly two weeks since he had come to this place, and his only potential opponent was untrained. So he had taken to walking around the city at night, waiting to be attacked by the S.W.F.B.W.H.I.T.C. Man he should probably come up with a shorter name for them. Anyway, he had felt a presence on the edge of his senses after a little while, and it had not stopped following him. Whoever or whatever it was, was hiding their presence well. But he would catch whoever it was soon.

Indeed, the next corner he passed, he pressed up against the wall and began suppressing his power, making it seem like he was still walking. Once the presence passed the corner, he bent down and picked up the thing and slammed it into the wall of the alley. Though it looked like a cat there was far too much intelligence in its eyes for it to be a simple animal.

"Who are you and why are you following me!" he snarled out.

Looking closely he could see the cat's eyes widen slightly before it gave a small _meow,_ as though it were confused.

Deciding that if whoever it was wouldn't tell him voluntarily, he would force it out of them. But not here. So he used every bit of binding magic he knew to make sure the cat stayed still and couldn't escape before stunning it and placing it into the magically expanded bag he kept with him. Looking around to make sure no-one saw what had happened, he apparated back to the small apartment he had begun renting.

Once he arrived, he quickly shut all the windows, locked the doors, and placed obscuration and silencing spells on the apartment. With that done he began searching for his supply of potions. Finding them in his trunk, he looked for the one bottle he needed right now, _Veritaserum_.

Once he had that he went into the spare bedroom, conjured a chair with restraints, and got ready to begin the interrogation. Taking out the cat, he placed it on the floor and performed the anti-animagus spell, forcing the cat back into human form.

After a few moments a very beautiful, very naked, purple-haired woman lay on his floor where the cat used to be. After dressing her in a spare cloak to cover her up, he placed her in the chair, restrained her, and place three drops of the clear potion on her tongue. Reviving her, and noting the glassy look in her eyes, he began his interrogation.

"Who are you?"

Her voice was monotone as she replied, "Shihouin Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash."

"What does that mean?"

"I have mastered the art of Shunpo."

"And what is Shunpo?"

"The ability to move at an incredible speed."

Now that was interesting. Of course apparation had its uses in battle, but the small pop always alerted the skilled enemies to his presence. But this Shunpo sounded different. He would have to learn it from her, willingly or not.

"Why were you following me?"

"I felt a high amount of power in the area and decided to check it out."

"In other words, you followed me to see if I was a threat to you?"

"Yes."

"And what did you find out?"

"Nothing of use."

"Are you working for anyone?"

"No."

"Will you attack me?"

"If you are a threat."

Harry nodded. That was very reasonable. After questioning her for a little while, he decided that he had heard enough for one night. He stunned her again, and tucked her into the bed that was in the corner of the room. After warding the room to prevent her escape, he turned himself in for the night. He would speak with the woman tomorrow about what had happened tonight, and about learning this Shunpo. Perhaps she would even challenge him in a fight. She did seem strong, stronger than many that he had fought.

But that was enough for tonight; tomorrow would be interesting if nothing else. And he might need his strength if he was to deal with a potentially angry female.

A.N. Well that was the first chapter of HP: B. Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Harry is a bit like Kenpatchi, but he's awesome anyway. This chapter was meant to be fast, but things will slow down in future chapters. Should I continue? If I do, then Harry will travel to Soul Society and cause a bit of mayhem in his search for strong opponents. Not too sure about after that. Oh well, I'll figure it out if you guys want me to continue.

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Welcome to the second chapter of HP:B. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews:**

**ZwngDragon: **To clarify for you, Harry takes pleasure in just fighting unless he is fighting against an evil person/enemy (ie. Voldemort, Hollows, Aizen, etc.). So, no he does not enjoy killing the allies/weaklings he fights against.

**mute thunder: **Yes, magic is the same as reiatsu in this story as both are classified as spiritual energy in my book. And no, Harry will not use Shinigami powers at all (Kido, Zanpakuto), nor will he become a Shinigami (unless people ask me to write a sequel that details the time after he dies). He will use Shunpo however.

**Everyone: **As for the reason that we will see no wizards/witches in Soul Society, I've decided that the wizards are like the Quincy in that they can use spiritual energy (Magic), and that instead of going to SS, they are instantly reborn in a new body. This explains the existence of Muggleborns, the low number of wizards in the world, and gets all of the wizards out of my hair, as I simply do not wish to include them. On a side note, Harry is nearly 18 and has been traveling the world for nearly a year now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize Harry Potter: Bleached 

Once Harry had awoken he got dressed and headed into the kitchen. As he was taking out the supplies he would need to make breakfast he remembered that he had a '_guest_'. That brought back memories of last night, which he reviewed mentally as he grabbed extra supplies. He had to be a good host didn't he?

So far all he had found out was that the woman was named Yoruichi and that she had mastered the art of Shunpo. Now that was the main reason he had kept her in the house instead of merely obliviating her and letting her go. As a fighting man any new techniques that he could use to augment his fighting needed to be learned. And Harry intended to have Yoruichi teach him, but he hoped that he wouldn't have to force her to do so. And there was the _other_ reason.

Finished preparing breakfast, he took a plate and set it upon the small nightstand by his guest's bed, as she was still asleep. Being stunned tended to do that to you. With that out of the way he sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat his own breakfast. Finishing up a little while later he began to hear the sounds of movement in the guest room and he moved towards them.

Opening the door, he was forced to block a kick aimed at his face. That was followed with a punch to the gut, which he dodged. Jumping over the next kick he rolled into the room and threw a binding spell over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed slightly when his spell was dodged by the attacker, which was of course, his guest. Apparently he had underestimated this Shunpo, as he could not sense his opponent as she moved until she was behind him.

Nullifying her kick with a shield of magic he turned and fired a minor bludgeoning curse into her gut. Harry could hear the air leave her lungs as she flew back into the wall. That was the point where the adrenaline had started to flow and the pleasure of battle began to consume him. He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feelings coursing through him.

He was shocked out of this state by a strong kick that caught him in the jaw and sent _him_ into a wall. Harry laughed a little as the pain registered in his brain. Yes, the pain, the adrenaline, the constant threat of injury or possibly death, it all made him feel so very _alive. _He was convinced that this was the only was to truly live life. He began to laugh some more as he started to get up.

Yoruichi stood panting as she watched the man get up, _laughing._ She had just caught him with a kick to the jaw, and he was laughing. When she had woken up it looked like it would be easy to escape, she was wrong. The window in the room refused to be opened, or broken for that matter, the walls weren't even denting, and the door was quite stuck. Of course that had changed after a few minutes when she saw the door opening.

She had launched a kick at the person opening it, hoping to catch them off-guard. Unfortunately, the kick was blocked and her punch was dodged. The man had jumped into the room after her next kick and had sent some kind of light at her. Not knowing, or wanting, to find out what that light might do to her, she had used Shunpo to get behind her opponent. But that kick was stopped by what looked like a shield made out of energy. That had caught her off-guard for only a few seconds, but it was enough time for the man to turn around and hit her with that strange light.

The moment the light touched her stomach; she had felt as though a bus had slammed into her. The impact was enough to send her back into the wall behind her. The pain was great, but she had managed to stand back up. When she had she noticed that her opponent had closed his eyes and that he was smiling, as though he was reveling in something. Not knowing or caring what he was reveling in she had used Shunpo to get in front of him and had kicked him in the face with all the force she could muster.

That was when she began to pant quite heavily despite not having done much. The century without combat, combined with the light that had hit her had her quite tired, and she was finding it hard to stay standing. The sound of her opponent's laughter had brought her attention away from herself and onto his smiling figure. 'How can he be laughing at a time like this?'

The man got up and looked at her as though he were disappointed. He shook his head at her and said, "Done already? And here I was just starting to have fun." He sighed. "Oh well. I suppose it can't be helped."

He reached into his open robes, which Yoruichi just now found herself noticing, and pulled out a bottle filled with a pale blue liquid. He tossed it to her, and she felt her arm moving on instinct to catch it. She raised her eyebrow at him in silent question.

"That's a pain potion. It will help any pain that you have right now." Noticing her suspicious look at the bottle he spoke again. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it last night while you were unconscious and at my mercy."

He sighed softly when he watched her sniff it in suspicion before downing it in one go. Noticing the horrified expression on her face after she swallowed and looked at him, he said, "Sorry about the taste, but that's the way all potions taste. The benefits however, outweigh the negative effect of the taste. I suppose you've noticed by now that any pain you may have had has gone down by a considerable degree?" Noting the slightly shocked look on her face, he continued.

"I see that you have. The potion should last for a good twelve hours, and by then the pain should be almost gone anyway. After you've eaten, I ask that you meet me in the living room. Just walk straight down the hall. I'll see you in a few minutes." With that he left the room with a sweep of his robes (like Snape).

Once Yoruichi was sure that he was gone, she looked around the room and noticed a plate filled with food on the nightstand, which was mysteriously untouched throughout the fight. Walking to it she sniffed at it before recognizing the truth behind the man's words. Beginning to eat, she felt a shudder go up her spine as she thought about last night. She had been caught completely off-guard, and it could have cost her her life.

Though thankful that she hadn't died, she was stuck in a building with a man who could prove very dangerous. She had been lucky again when the man hadn't finished her off just now when she attacked him. She cursed her stupidity. She had attacked a man who she knew was very powerful, with unknown abilities, when she was in no shape to fight. By all rights the man could have killed her, but he hadn't. As she finished up the filling breakfast she wondered what the man would do with her, and wondered if death would be a better option.

As she walked slowly out of the open door, she gave another shudder as she realized just how much power this man had over her right now. She was completely at the mercy of another, a position she hadn't been in since she was a young child. Pushing such thoughts out of her head, she steeled herself as she walked out of the hallway and into what she knew was the living room.

Once she looked around she noting the man standing with his back towards her as he stared out the window. Apparently he knew she was there because he said, "Please sit wherever you want Yoruichi."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the use of her name, but she found herself moving towards a wooden chair near the wall anyway. Once she was seated he turned around, and Yoruichi's eyes widened. The man in front of her was not standing, but sitting cross-legged in the air. Air-walking, sitting in this case, was all but unheard of! Yet this man was performing it like it was nothing. Involuntarily she began to stare at the man in front of her, wondering who he could be. His chuckle brought her back to reality.

"I see that you're shocked at my choice of seat. Most people are when they first see it. But you'll get used to it as time passes."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What do you mean by that? Are you going to keep me here as a prisoner?"

"Yare, yare. You're a suspicious one aren't you? But let's start with simpler things first shall we? My name is Harry Potter, though in your language it would be Potter Harry. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Shihouin Yoruichi."

He gave her a small bow from his seated position, but it was not returned. When he had said her name she remembered the little interrogation session last night. Thankfully the man, Harry she now knew, hadn't delved too far into her life, but anyone who knew about her could be a threat to her secrecy. Her thoughts were cut off as the man began to speak again.

"As for your question, you might consider yourself a prisoner, but I'd like to call you more of an… unwilling companion."

Yoruichi bristled with anger at his statement. _Companion._ Just what was he planning on doing with her? Or _to _her for that matter? Was she to become nothing more than a toy to this man? She swore that she would kill herself before that happened. Apparently the man was able to interpret what she was thinking, because he spoke again.

"Nothing like _that_, Yoruichi I promise you. I am an honorable man, and I would not force someone into being my partner. Besides, with these looks I barely need to speak in order to get a girl."

Once her anger had subsided somewhat, she realized that his last statement was true. He had an attractive, athletic build, a very handsome face, cute messy hair that seemed to defy every law of physics, and the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen. They were like deep pools of power that pulled you into their depths and showed you everything you had ever wanted to see, ageless and beautiful.

Blushing slightly when she realized that she was staring at him, she looked away and fought to suppress her embarrassment. He chuckled again, and she turned her head to glare at him. Noticing the small, satisfied smirk on his lips her anger rose up again as her glare intensified.

"Anyway, I suppose the term companion might not be right. You'd be more of a temporary teacher. I'm very interested in learning this Shunpo of yours."

With the glare still in her eyes, she said, "And why should I teach you Shunpo?"

"Because as you are right now, I could kill you if I chose to. I could force the information out of you, but I would not particularly enjoy that. But the real reason is, if you teach me Shunpo, then I'll release you, no harm done. We don't ever have to see each other again. What do you say?"

Yoruichi was in deep thought right now. On the one hand, she _could_ try to escape, but she wouldn't make it far, especially if the house was like her room. On the other hand, if she stayed and taught him, she would be passing out the secrets of her favorite technique. But Yoruichi valued her freedom above all else, and she would rather die than stay a prisoner here. But she wanted to know one thing.

"Why do you want to learn Shunpo?"

Harry laughed for a moment before he answered. "My dear Yoruichi, I thought that that question would be the easiest for you to answer. I'm a fighting man, and fighting men want two things. To fight, and to find ways to improve their fighting. This technique will help me to improve my fighting, so I wish to learn it. Now the real question is, will you teach me, or will I have to force it out of you?"

Through the bad taste in her mouth Yoruichi managed to bite out, "I'll… teach you."

Harry clapped his hands once before saying, "Excellent! Let's get started right away then shall we?"

As he stood Yoruichi said, "I can only teach you the theory behind the technique. You will have to figure out how to use it by yourself."

Though he frowned, he nodded and said, "That's fine I suppose, I'm better at figuring things out on my own anyway. Let's begin."

With that said, Yoruichi launched into a long, but halfhearted as Harry noticed, description of Shunpo. In the most basic terms, you gathered energy to your feet, spread a lesser amount of energy into your legs, compressed the energy, and stepped. Once he understood that, the only thing he had left to do was try out the technique. But that would be later, after he released Yoruichi.

Once she had gotten over her surprise that he was actually releasing her, she followed him to the door of what she now knew was an apartment. After he opened the door, she transformed into a cat and walked down the hallway, not looking back.

Harry watched her go with slight feelings of sadness, but he knew that it would have happened anyway. She was like him, valuing freedom over nearly everything else. Still, it had been enjoyable to have company again, even if the company was unwilling. He hoped that they would meet again sometime, and he hoped that by then she was in fighting shape. A thought crossed his head, and he smirked while he called out to the cat.

"Goodbye Meow-chan!"

His laughter sounded throughout the hallway as she stiffened, and her fur stood on end. Apparently she didn't like the name, _perfect_. He kept laughing until the cat was out of his sight, and even then she could still hear it in her head. She swore that if they ever met again, which she hoped they didn't, that she would make him pay for that comment. But not now.

Not now.

A.N. Well there's the second chapter of HP:B. I hope you enjoyed it. I am still an author in training so please review and help me improve. The next chapter will feature the training of the kids and the invasion of Soul Society,

**Until next time**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize**

**A.N. Hello again! Bet you thought this fic was stone cold dead, didn't you? Well you're wrong, aren't you? I apologize for my long absence, but, c'est la vie. Hopefully my updates will be more plentiful in the future. With all that said, on with the story!**

**Harry Potter: Bleached**

Harry… was bored. He had nothing to do (i.e. there was no one to fight). He hadn't seen meow-chan since that fateful night, but he was keeping his eyes peeled. He had spent the last few days learning shunpo with fantastic results. The one thing he had to work on however, was lowering the pulse of energy he emitted when he stepped.

Apart from that, there was nothing. And so he found himself wasting an afternoon away, walking down the streets of Karakura town. All was going incredibly non-chaotic, when he felt a burst of power beneath his feet.

Ducking into an alley, he opened his senses in an attempt to locate the source of the power. He felt it, waves of power bouncing off the walls of a large open space beneath him. It was difficult to pinpoint the source, as the space and the distance dulled it down, but he was able to do so. Concentrating on the source, he apparated right to it.

He wound up between two people in a giant, desert-like place. The one to his right was a man wearing a black haori with white diamonds at the hem, and a green-striped hat with a chunk taken out of it. The one to his left was the orange-haired boy, Ichigo.

Ignoring the shocked expressions of the two men, Harry smiled brightly at them and said, "Yo."

There was nothing but silence from the two men for a moment, until the orange-haired one yelled out.

"Who the hell are you!"

Harry glanced at him for a moment before speaking.

"My name is Harry Potter. I came here from England to seek out worthy opponents. I felt the power you two were releasing, and came here immediately. LET'S FIGHT!"

With that said he apparated behind Ichigo, and kicked him in the small of the back. He went flying towards the man who Harry had dubbed Sandy, and hit a cliff after the man used shunpo to move out of the way.

He felt Sandy coming at him from the left, and fired off a concussion spell at him. He dodged, and lashed out with his sword. Dodging the cut, he moved in close and punched him in the gut, before firing a banisher at him.

The man flew back towards a cliff wall, but flipped in mid-air and pushed off the wall. As he flew, he used shunpo and tried to cut Harry in half with his sword. Harry saw this and dodged to the right, earning only a small cut in his side.

Sandy came at him again, cutting low. Harry jumped over the blade and tried to kick him in the head. Sandy jumped backwards to avoid it before launching himself at Harry again. The next cut was dodged, but Sandy planted his blade in the ground and kicked Harry in the face.

Harry stopped himself in midair and apparated behind Sandy. His piercing spell was dodged with a spin. Sandy used the momentum to try and cut Harry again. Harry apparated behind him again however. Sandy cut at him, and Harry jumped back.

Harry was about to charge again when he saw Sandy's eyes dart over his shoulder. Feeling the approaching energy of Ichigo, he said, "It's not nice to interfere in another person's fight you know."

The attack kept coming, and Harry dodged at the last moment. He spun to the right and kicked Ichigo in the head with a kick infused with the stunning spell. The boy was unconscious before he hit the wall again.

Turning back to Sandy, he decided to take it up a notch. He placed his right hand in front of his left shoulder and made a fist. Then he stuck out his first two fingers in a peace sign. Two thin tendrils of fire came from his fingers and connected in the middle. Once a small ball had formed, he flung his hand out in front of him.

To the immense shock of Sandy, the ball elongated and formed a long whip made of fire. Narrowly, he dodged the first strike, but was grazed by the second. The slight smell of burned flesh pervaded the room as Sandy looked at his burnt arm.

Sandy charged then with all the speed he had and tried to cut Harry again. This cut bit deeper than the last and caught Harry's ribs. A slight hint of white could be seen through the gash.

Harry retaliated with a quick series of whip strikes as Sandy came at him again. One glanced off his shoulder, but the man kept coming and scored another hit on Harry's right arm, disabling it.

The whip dissipated as Harry's laughter began. A glint shone bright in his eyes as he shot out another whip with his left hand. The strikes were quicker and more precise than before, forcing Sandy to pull out all the stops.

Harry could visibly see the effort the man had to exert merely to block or dodge his strikes. The man was able to score a few more glancing shots to Harry's arms and legs, but they were nowhere near debilitating. Harry began to dominate the fight, and scored shots that would slow down his opponent, but not kill him.

The wounds were clearly affecting Sandy as he became slower and less maneuverable. He was forced completely on the defensive now. It took only another five minutes before Harry had pulled the man's sword away with his whip. Sandy was still standing, but he was shaking with the effort.

Harry mentally applauded the man's efforts. Not a single one of his opponents since the end of the war had managed to do this much damage to him. He even had a cut going down to the bone! That was more than the glancing blows of his previous opponents could ever hope to be.

Dispelling his whip he approached the man. Ignoring the look of shock he got he handed him back the sword he had taken during the fight. Looking at the wounds, he noticed that all could be healed with potions, spells, and a few days rest.

"Well Sandy, it looks like you will be healed within a few days. I will help with your healing, as thanks for the fight. Best I've had in two years! What's your name by the way?"

The man's shaking was more pronounced now as he said, "Urahara Kisuke."

Harry bowed his head to the man. "A pleasure, Kisuke-san."

That was as far as the conversation got before Kisuke dropped to the ground, unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Urahara awoke the next morning, he wondered how he had gotten here. Then he remembered. Training Ichigo, The man, Harry, he remembered, showing up, the fight, him falling down, and then darkness.

He started to sit up, and wondered when he felt no pain. He glanced down at his arms and saw only pink flesh, where yesterday had been charred black skin. He wondered how that had happened when the best methods he knew of would not have healed him even three times as slow as this.

His musing was cut short when Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. He was dressed the same way as yesterday, with the cuts being noticeably absent. He carried a tray with many glass bottles on it, and smiled at him when he kneeled next to him.

"Ohayo, Kisuke-san."

Harry sat the tray down in front of him and began to uncork the first one as Kisuke returned his greeting. Harry explained that the potions were to help his healing speed up. A grimace was set upon his face as he downed five separate potions in a row.

Once that was done, Kisuke asked, "Why did you attack us yesterday, and how did you get in?"

"I attacked you because I wanted to fight, simple as that. How I got in is another matter. I apparated." Sensing the coming question, he said, "Apparation, in the simplest terms is instantaneous teleportation."

He saw the slight shock on the man's face before he asked, "How does that work?"

Harry recognized the researcher glint in Kisuke's eyes from his time with his former friend Hermione, so he explained.

"In apparation, the wizard uses his magic to create a temporary wormhole through which he travels to his destination. Most people experience a squeezing sensation because they do not possess the necessary strength to force the wormhole wider than necessary. That's about all I know about it."

"And what are wizards?"

"You don't know?"

Kisuke shook his head. There went Harry's theory that he was an exceptionally skilled wizard who used a sword.

"Wizards are humans who have a reserve of the Earth's magic within them that they draw on in order to perform magic. Anything can be accomplished with magic."

They were silent for a moment before Harry asked, "What are you if you aren't a wizard?"

"I am a shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

Kisuke nodded. "Shinigami are dead souls who are able to control reiatsu who slay the beasts known as hollows and preserve the balance of the worlds. Hollows are spirits who have gone bad, basically."

"You mean the strange white-faced bastards with holes in their chests?"

"That would be them."

Silence prevailed again before Urahara remembered something.

"Ichigo!"

"Orangey is just fine. I only knocked him out with that hit."

Urahara accepted that, but said, "He has three days more that he was supposed to train with me. He needs the combat experience if he's going to invade Soul Society."

"Invade Soul Society eh?"

Urahara noted that he had let that slip out.

"Soul Society is where the shinigami live. A friend of Ichigo's, Kuchiki Rukia, is to be executed. Ichigo wants to save her."

Harry got an excited look in his eyes.

"There are some really strong shinigami right?"

Urahara nodded at him.

"It's decided then. I will train Ichigo in your place, and accompany him to Soul Society."

Harry began to get up and walk out when Urahara stopped him.

"You could be killed if you go to Soul Society you know."

Harry looked at him with a look in his eyes that most people would associate with insanity.

"But I will get a good fight before I do, and that's all I want."

He then proceeded to walk out of Urahara's room and into Ichigo's. He conjured a glass of ice water and dumped it over his face. The boy shot up sputtering. Glancing wildly around, his eyes settled on Harry, and he yelled.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard? And why did you pour that on me?"

Harry grinned at him, and Ichigo recoiled slightly in fear.

"I poured that on you to wake you up, boy. I'm here because Kisuke-san is too injured to train you right now. I will be training you for now. Welcome to hell!"

**A.N. That's it for the third chapter folks! Thanks to those who still support me! I will try to update every week, or every other week from now on. Ideas and suggestion, as well as constructive criticism, are welcome! Till next time!**

**Ja Ne **


End file.
